Misora Isurugi
is the daughter of Soichi Isurugi who works with Sento Kiryu by using her ability to purify Fullbottles. Often secluding herself in nascita's basement, she is more well-known as the online idol , using her huge following of fans to help her seek out and collect information. She later uses the CD Fullbottle to briefly become the CD Lost Smash. Character History In her childhood, her father Soichi Isurugi would often read to her. Misora would point out several things of her liking, which would eventually become the basis of Kamen Rider Build's Best Matches. Misora was just a young girl when the Skywall Disaster caused her to fall into a seven-year coma, thus unlocked her Fullbottle purification ability. She was admitted into the same mental hospital as her own father, which later after a month, Soichi (who was possessed by Evolto), escaped and kidnapped her into Faust where she believed she was purifying bottles for good. However she realized the evil intentions of Faust and lost the will to purify any more, so Soichi escaped with her back to Nascita where she was convinced by Soichi to purify the bottles for good. To this day, she remains in nascita's basement in hiding because she is still wanted by Faust. Misora was briefly held hostage by Massugu Ubukata, only to be flattered when he called her cute. On the eve of the proxy battle between Touto and Hokuto, Misora was entrusted by Sento with a killswitch he had created to break the Hazard Trigger should he go berserk, at the cost of his life. Spectating the event, Misora was unable to follow Sento's request even as his rage threatened to kill Grease. Thankfully, Banjo, having been called by Sawa, intervened at the last moment and saved the lives of both Kazumi and Sento. Later, she was kidnapped by Evolto, who turned her into the CD Lost Smash. Personality Misora was shown to be aloof, and rather lazy. Usually, she talks in an almost monotonous tone and uses short words. However, once she assumes her alter-ego Mii-tan, she's shown to be a total opposite from her usual, gloomy demeanor. Ever since the war between Touto and Hokuto, her lazy personality seemed to have disappeared and she seems to be more active. This is probably because she hasn't made any Fullbottles ever since Sento made the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle. It is revealed that her shut-in personality stems from being secluded from society for so long, as she tells Ryuga during their "dates". She always wanted to live a normal life, however, her power to purify Fullbottles makes her unable to do so. To this day, Misora openly states she didn't want the power. Misora cares deeply for her allies, especially Sento and Banjo as she would always try her best to help them out with their own problems. Although, she is rather cold towards Kazumi. She also still cares for her dad unconditionally, even after knowing her father is Blood Stalk. When she finally found that Soichi is possessed by Evolto, she becomes enraged at Evolto while demanding to give her father back. However, when Misora was possessed by Vernage, She'll turn sarcastic and sharp-mouthed, although her speech also carries a sense of royalty and dignity due of Vernage being the Queen of Mars. Powers and Abilities Bracelet.]] *'Fullbottles Purification:' Misora has the unique ability to purify Fullbottles that receives Smash materials to make them compatible with the Build Driver using her unlockable Golden Bracelet. This ability drains most of her energy, and she herself states that she'll fall unconscious for one week after doing so. To lessen the strain, Misora uses a specialized booth built by Sento, mitigating her fatigue to general exhaustion. This special ability is synchronized with Misora's willpower. Misora explained that when she purified Fullbottle, she saw a vision of Mars during it's destruction. When she think strongly that Earth didn't have to suffer the same fate, the purification succeeded. However, for it to work, Soichi had to trick her into believing that she was using her powers for good, so that she would purify Fullbottles willingly; also Misora was able to purify the nebula gas that surrounded Ryuga Banjo by the Sclash Driver. **The bracelet, notably, has an effect on a Hazard Form in Berserk mode, causing it to become a double version of one of the Fullbottles used for the match. This manage to knock Sento to his sense for a while and cancel his transformation. This effect later become the base of FullFull RabbitTank Bottle. .]] *'Healing:' Through unknown means (most likely stemming from her bracelet), Misora could heal wounds just by touching them with her hands. However depending on the severity of the injuries, she will lose consciousness after doing so. *'Sky Wall Manipulation': During the Seito Invasion of Touto, Misora unconsciously manipulated the structure of Skywall temporarily to ward Rogue and Washio Brothers away. **'Aerokinesis': This is primarily done using a strong gust of wind. When doing this, Misora's eyes turned emerald green because she was taken over by an AI inside her bracelet. However, Misora will lose consciousness after doing so. **'Teleportation:' Misora (or in this case Vernage) could Teleport herself and anyone to Nascita when in danger. Forms CD Lost Smash *'Height': 199.6 cm *'Weight': 96.0 kg Abilities *The CD Lost Smash is armed with multiple disk-like protrusions, which can rotate up to 120 000 rpm, scraping enemy armor. *Additionally, the CD Lost Smash can generate CD projectiles, called to attack enemies. *The CD Lost Smash is extremely agile, specialising in good rhythmic avoidance patterns and close combat manoeuvres. Appearances: Build Episode 43 Relationships *Sento Kiryu: Sento was introduced to Misora by Soichi Isurugi. Despite how they bicker, Misora shows herself caring to Sento. When he asks her to activate a switch he made for the Hazard Trigger, in case he loses himself again, Misora refused to, showing her feelings of caring towards him. *Ryuga Banjo: *Sawa Takigawa: *Kazumi Sawatari: *Gentoku Himuro: Behind the Scenes Portrayal Misora is portrayed by . As Vernage, her other voice is voiced by . Appearances References ru:Мисора Исуруги Category:Build Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Smash Category:Object Monsters